Unsolved Mysteries
by Jaidyn Reiman
Summary: When late for an early class, Aelita gets a sprain just as XANA hatches a new plan. In a desperate need to get Aelita to Lyoko and deactivate the tower, they stumble upon some new unsolved mysteries. My first CL fanfic! Now COMPLETE!
1. Don't Run in the Halls!

**Note(s)**: Oh wow, a Sonic the Hedgehog fanatic writing a Code Lyoko fanfic, isn't that weird or what? Well, to me it isn't, as it's currently my favorite cartoon/anime series. Now, in this fanfic you may notice some similar elements to some of my other "Sonic the Hedgehog" fanfics, since, well, it's not like my writing style has changed or anything, I'm just writing my first non-Sonic fic, that's all. And… it happens that I had inspiration to write one about Code Lyoko. So, bear with me, as I, a newbie to Code Lyoko, attempt to write my first non-Sonic fanfiction, EVA'!

**Disclaimer**: The anime series, "Code Lyoko," is obviously NOT copyright to me. In fact, it's Copyright to Canal J. and Moonscoop. Oh yeah, and the characters, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jim, Sissy, William (season 2), Principle Delmas, and everyone else, are copyright to them as well. The only thing I own is the plot behind this mystery fanfic, of which the genre is evident in the title. Oh yeah, the Gameboy Advance SP is copyright Nintendo, and Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Sonic Advance 3, and the level "Altar Emerald," which cameo appear, are copyright SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

**_Chapter 1: Don't Run in the Halls!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita, wearing her trademark night-gown with a large "A" on it and carrying a towel, walked past Jeremie's room and noticed that his door was wide open. Surprised at this, she peeked in and saw Jeremie sitting at his desk, with his head lying on the keyboard, and his glasses crooked. His chest was moving in and out, so it was safe to assume that he was asleep. Walking up to him, she nudged him a little with her hand. "Wake up, sleepy-head." She said.

Instantly he jumped up. "Wh… what was I doing again?" He asked. Everything looked all blurry and crooked. Well, of course it looked blurry! His glasses were crooked. Re-aligning his glasses, he noticed Aelita standing next to him. "Oh… uh… hello, Aelita, what are you doing here?"

She giggled. "I was heading down to the showers and saw your door open. I noticed that you were asleep and I figured I should wake you. So, late night again?" Jeremie just nodded. "Well, Jeremie, maybe you should get some more sleep. It's not like it's going to go any quicker you up half the night. You'd still lose that much time falling asleep in class or at your desk, and you'd also fall behind in your grades too."

Jeremie sighed. "I know, but I just got too caught up in these notes! I think that they're may be some secret meaning behind all this, but I can't figure out what. I did find something very interesting though that may fix the marabounta glitch—if you want to try it again, of course."

Aelita shuddered. "I'd rather let the Scipizoa take all my memory away, than have to go through that again." She commented. "Well, anyway, before breakfast is over maybe you should get some rest. I'm going to try and get down to the showers before Sissy gets in line, then I'll head over there too." She then made her way for the door.

Jeremie raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Stopping, she glanced back at Jeremie. "Which one?"

"Getting to the showers before Sissy gets there." He said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich and Odd arrived in the front courtyard of the school and sat down on a bench. Odd took this as a time to play his game between breakfast and class, so he, obviously, started playing on his Gameboy Advance. The _real_ reason for Ulrich to come out here, though, was to try and catch Yumi off-guard when she arrived. Ulrich just casually sat down, set his left foot on his right knee, set his left elbow down on his left leg, and leaned his head against his hand. This was to make people think he was bored and just wanted to get to class and get it all over with, while he hid away his true agenda.

As Ulrich expected, Yumi walked down the sidewalk outside the school, arriving just in time to get to class. Ulrich couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful, georgeous, lovely, and… beautiful. Who else could describe it? He put both feet flat on the ground, and used his hands to lift himself up off of the bench, but then William walked over to her. Ulrich sat back down and narrowed his eyes in on William..

"Hey Yumi, how's it going today? Did you sleep well?" William asked her.

Yumi smiled. "Everything's great. I had a good sleep last night, even though my little brother did wake me up almost an hour early."

"That's great to hear!"

Yumi almost laughed. "What, that my annoying little brother woke me up?"

"Well, no. I was just… oh, never mind." William said, stumbling upon his own words.

"Well, I've got to get to class. You coming?"

William nodded. Then they walked into the school together. Ulrich imagined William glancing back at him with an evil grin, but it didn't happen. _'That William thinks he's so good! Well, we'll see about that later.'_ He thought.

Then Ulrich noticed a noise was coming from right next to him. Turning, he saw Odd messing around with his GBA: SP. "What are you doing?"

Odd put a hand up. "Shhhh, not now. I've almost beaten Altar Emerald! I hear that if you beat it with all seven chaos emeralds and Sonic as leader, you can play a bonus… hey!" Ulrich noticed the words "Game Over" appear on the screen. He didn't pay attention to everything else. Sighing, Odd turned it off and turned to Ulrich, "Hey, thanks to you, I died! And it was my last life too! Now I've got to start it all over again…"

'_You need to get a life.'_ Ulrich thought. "Does it matter? Class is going to be starting soon. We'd better hurry up or else we might just get a few more hours in detention for being late again!"

Odd growled. "But now I've got to start the final boss all over again!" He then turned to the sky, threw his hands in the air, and yelled, "CURSE YOU DR. EGGMAN!"

When everything went quiet for a few seconds, with a few stares from some surrounding people, including Ulrich, Odd got out of his pose. "Okay, let's go to class now." He said, grinning.

Ulrich just raised an eyebrow and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita ran down the hallway. _'I can't believe I'm running late again!'_ She thought.

Everything seemed to go so well this morning. She got up, woke Jeremie up who fell asleep at his desk again, and went to the showers. That's when it started. Naturally, Sissy was in line already, but that wasn't the problem. The showers had to be fixed. After that was settled, she had to wait around a half-hour to forty-five minutes just to get in, get cleaned up, and get changed. Then she had to put her dirty clothes away, and head to eat breakfast. At this time she had to quickly eat and get out because she had to study for a test today in History Class. Then she found herself running late for her morning chemistry class.

She maneuvered around a group of kids chatting, who scolded her for almost hitting them. "Sorry, I'm running really late!" She yelled out.

Flipping around the corner, Aelita almost tripped over a kid who was tying his shoe. She noticed him just in time and managed to avoid hitting him. Another turn was just up ahead, and she should be able to get to class on time. Flipping around the next corner, she noticed the room up ahead. After getting through this corridor and crossing another fork in the hallways, she'd have reached her goal.

Running with all her might, Aelita rushed to the door. However, Ulrich came running around the corner at the last second. Trying to move out of the way, her ankle collided with Ulrich's leg and they both fell on the ground. "Ugghh…" Aelita squealed. She grabbed her ankle in pain!

Odd caught up just in time. "Well, well, well, look at what we've got here." He stated.

Ulrich pushed himself off of the floor. "Geez Aelita, you need to be more careful!" He shouted angrily.But noticingtheexpression on her face and the way she held her ankl, he leaned down on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?"

She bit her lip. "It couldn't be better…" the pink-haired girl managed to say.

"I'll take that as a no." Ulrich said. He helped her up, put his arm around her and underneath her arms for balance. "Here, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Aelita nodded, biting her lip to avoid screaming. "Thanks, Ulrich." Was all she could manage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie rushed to the infirmary as fast as his legs could carry him. Upon arriving, he saw Odd and Ulrich waiting outside. Ulrich put his hand up. "Cool it, Einstein. Don't run in the halls.That's how Aelita got her sprain too."

"Hey, Ulrich, weren't you running too?" Odd brought up.

Ulrich nodded. "Either way, it doesn't matter whether you helped cause it or were the one who was hurt, running in a common area can cause accidents. Whether it's you or someone else who gets hurt." He stated.

"Is she okay?" Jeremie finally stated.

Ulrich nodded. "It's a mild sprain, but the nurse said that she shouldn't really walk on it for the next few days. And provided that she completes the classes she missed later, she won't have to worry about missing them either."

"Can I go in?"

"Actually, she's waiting for you."

Jeremie nodded. As he entered, he could've sworn he heard a noise coming from behind him, and Ulrich yelling, "Odd, this is no time to play games!" but Jeremie was too focused on seeing Aelita to pay attention.

She was sitting on the nurse's table. Her foot was patched up and she sat there, wincing at the slightest pain. He walked in and just looked at her. She looked back, and they simply stared in each others eyes silently, until Jeremie broke the silence. "So, Aelita, um… how are you feeling?"

She strained for an answer. "Uh… painfully." She finally stated.

Jeremie nodded. After another long silence, he finally sighed. "Aelita, what happened exactly?"

Again, she hesitated for an answer. "Uh… do you want the short explanation, or the long explanation?"

"Well, keep it fairly short." He said. Though Jeremie badly wanted to know exactly what happened, he felt that it would be best just to make it quick, for Aelita's sake if nothing else.

"Well, to put it short, I was running late for chemistry class and I 'ran' into Ulrich. His hard legs smashed into my ankle and then it smashing into the ground caused a major sprain, at least that's what I'm told." She said.

Jeremie was speechless… His girl, HIS girl, got into an accident. "Well, at least XANA hasn't attacked recently." Then a few seconds later he heard a beeping noise. "Speak of the devil…" He said.

Swiping out his mini-computer, sure enough, a tower had been activated. Aelita looked up at him. "You were saying?"

Jeremie slapped his hand across his forehead. _'This will be one long day.'_ He though to himself.

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Aelita_: A virtual humanoid creature who's been transported to the real world. Aelita is stricken with a virus by XANA, which caused a link between her and XANA. If the super-computer is turned off, then Aelita dies with it. BUT, Jeremie developed a program that allowed him to tell when a tower was activated. This gave Aelita the ability to stay in the real world with the rest of the gang. Not used to this new place, she can sometimes get confused by various things. But unbeknownst to her or anyone else, there's something about her past they have yet to discover.

**Note(s)**: Yes, that was the first chapter. The references to Odd's game play a role later on as he continuously tries to beat that dang level! As well as another surprise… Oh yes, I'm sure you're wondering what I meant about Aelita, 'eh? Don't worry, you'll see soon. Just remember that it's not canon to the actual plot, just my own ideas thrown together in a FAN Fiction! And, as you can see, I decided to bring back the chapter characters system back from my Sonic fics, except this time I'm only showing one character at a time.

Oh yes, and Yumi DOES have more than a little cameo in the next chapter. I just didn't feel like throwing her in yet.


	2. Sewer Chase

**Note(s)**: I write where my inspiration comes from, and I felt like continuing to write my Code Lyoko fanfic right now. When publishing this though, I mess up so I re-submitted it. Sorry about that!

**Reviews**: Jeez, I guess I was successful in writing a Code Lyoko fanfic. Four reviews in the first chapter? That's a new record…

_Arorn_: You like Code Lyoko? Hmm… anyway, yes, except for "Common Interest", "Vertigo", "A Bad Turn" and the rest of "XANA's Kiss" (which I have recorded somewhere, I just never got around to finish watching it), I've seen every Season 2 episode of Code Lyoko so far. I still know what happened in all of them though. So, yes, you'll see many Season 2 references, including William. William debuts in the first episode of Season 2, "New Order."

_Cammaaron_: Uh… thanks. I just wondered what it'd be like giving Aelita a sprained ankle!

_World Heavyweight Champion Batista_: Meh, your fics are mainly about marriage between Aelita and Jeremie. Thanks for the review, but I think I've get better fics to get inspiration from. I may try and read your fics later, but I won't guarantee an excellent review.

_JeremiexAelita 4ever_: Thanks. Man, I guess I was successful in making a CL fanfic, 'eh?

**Disclaimer**: Once again, the anime series "Code Lyoko" and everything related is copyright SEGA/Sonic… uh… I mean, Moonscoop. Oh, and the plot to this fic is owned by me, The Ultimate Life Form. Remember, if I owned Code Lyoko, or Sonic the Hedgehog, then I wouldn't be writing and publishing on Sonic referenced only for matters of the fact that I also write Sonic fanfics.

**

* * *

**

**Unsolved Mysteries**

**_Chapter 2: Sewer Chase_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She was in class right now, so she set it to vibrate instead of ringing. Ever since the time XANA attacked and caused there phones to be taken away, she decided it best to be on alert. Turning away from the teacher, she answered her call, and tried not to make herself look suspicious. "Hello?" She asked.

It was Jeremie. "Yumi, XANA has activated a tower. Get to the factory ASAP, as soon as possible!"

Her eyes lit up. XANA hadn't attacked in nearly a week, so why'd he decide to do it now? _'I guess that was his plan from the start, ignore us for a while then surprise us with yet another attack.'_ She thought.

She took a glance at the clock, then lifted her phone back up to her ear. "Alright Jeremie, just a few more minutes until class is over. Afterwards, I'll meet you at the factory!" She said quickly.

"Alright then, but hurry! It's hard enough getting Aelita to the factory with that sprain of hers."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sprain?"

Jeremie sighed. "I'll tell ya' later. Just hurry up and get back here! We probably won't have to deal with it after we're through, because the last few attacks by XANA caused us to have to return to the past anyway."

Yumi nodded. "Alright, I'll get there soon." Then just as she hung up, the bell rang. Yumi looked surprised. _'Could it have been just a coincidence?'_ She thought. Getting it out of her head, she quickly rushed out of the class and headed toward the nearest exit. Unbeknownst to her though, William was right behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurrying as fast as she could go, Aelita slipped and fell into the grass. "Aelita!" Jeremie yelled. He started to run toward her, but Ulrich put his hand up. "Odd and I will take care of this, you get the scanners warmed up!" He proclaimed.

Jeremie hesitated, but when Aelita nodded to him, he nodded back and hopped down into the sewer entrance. Ulrich kneeled down and helped Aelita up. He put his arm around her and Odd came up from the other side and helped steady her. Aelita put her two arms around the other two as a bracer, and lifted her sore foot up. Using Ulrich and Odd as a balance, Aelita was then able to carefully walk to the entrance on one foot. Before they tried running, but that didn't work out really good, so now they had to resort to this.

When finally reaching the entrance, which they were only a few yards away from, Ulrich stopped. "Aelita, you wait in the grass right next to the entrance and Odd and I will climb in. Then you climb in next and we'll steady you on your way down." He said.

Aelita nodded. She did as she was told and sat down next to the entrance while Ulrich and Odd climbed in. When reaching the bottom, Odd called out to her. "Okay Mrs. Einstein, your turn!"

She looked down in. "Are you sure its safe?" She asked. The two nodded, but she still wasn't very sure of how this would work.

Putting that aside, she crawled up to the hole and, turning around, descended the ladder, carefully avoiding using her right foot when climbing down. When finally reaching the bottom, Ulrich and Odd carefully grabbed onto her so she wouldn't lose her footing and fall again.

Ulrich nodded to Odd. "Gently hold her up, we can't let her fall now." He motioned to the three skateboards and the scooter sitting up against the wall. "We'll have to walk this time, obviously. You don't think XANA could've planned this from the start, do you? I mean, he could've caused the showers to malfunction for a while without us even noticing, which delayed Aelita, causing her to be late, then deactivated the tower before us knowing what had happened. Her sprain wasn't caused by XANA himself, but perhaps it was helped by something he did."

Aelita sighed. "I never thought of that. It could be that he's just that smart. It definitely sounds like something XANA would do."

"Uh… hello over there, shouldn't we get going? Jeremie's waiting for us, as well as a tower to deactivate!" Odd proclaimed. "And, we don't even know what XANA's plot is yet!"

Suddenly a scream was heard up and behind them. Ulrich recognized the voice. He quickly spun around. "YUMI!" He cried out. He put his hand on Odd's shoulder. "Hurry, get Aelita to the tower. I have to save Yumi!" He proclaimed.

Nodding, Odd quickly put his arm around Aelita the whole way and they tried to walk toward the factory as fast as possible. Ulrich quickly climbed up the ladder, desperate to get to Yumi, if it was her. The voice definitely sounded like Yumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Odd with his arm braced around Aelita for support. He was panting heavily. "Where were you guys, and where's Yumi and Ulrich!" Jeremie asked.

Odd took a few seconds to catch his breath. "They… got caught…" He stated.

Jeremie nodded. "Hurry, just get to the scanners!" He yelled out.

Odd nodded. He pressed the button and then the door closed, and Jeremie heard the sounds of the elevator moving through the shaft. _'Hurry!'_ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich was flung back into a tree by William's powerful throw. The symbol of XANA beat in his eyes, and his fingers were sparkling. Yumi, finally conscious, had only seconds to spare as William came flying at her. Ulrich sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. She jumped out of the way as William's fist smashed into the tree! "Yumi!" Ulrich cried out.

"Ulrich, hurry, to the factory! We have no time!" She called out.

Ulrich nodded and jumped to his feet. William finally turned around, with an angry expression on his face. Not seeing Yumi anywhere, he charged straight for Ulrich.

Ulrich simply somersaulted out of the way and hopped down into the sewer entrance, sliding down the ladder. Yumi was already grabbing her skateboard and just started riding toward the factory. He quickly grabbed his own board and followed her. Soon a large noise was heard and dust flew everywhere!

From behind him, Ulrich could see that William broke through the ceiling. The trademark XANA symbol was still beating in his eyes. "XANA never gives up, does he?" Ulrich asked.

Not turning around or stopping, Yumi shook her head. "I guess not!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scanner, Odd!" Jeremie proclaimed as Odd entered the capsule. "Scanner, Aelita!" It showed Aelita's card loading on the screen. "Virtualization!" He said, pressing the enter key.

Inside Lyoko, Odd and Aelita appeared in the forest sector. Odd fell down and landed right on the overboard. Aelita found herself landing on the overwing. "Wow, Einstein, Yumi was right. Now we're landing right on 'em!" Odd commented.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and get to the tower! It should be right in front of you."

"There!" Aelita proclaimed, pointing at the tower in the distance, a red glow surrounding it.

"Well, let's get going!" Odd yelled out. He leaned back and the board started to move forward. Aelita was right beside him. Soon they were riding fast toward the tower.

"Careful, there are three monsters flying up behind you!" Jeremie yelled out.

Odd glanced back and saw three hornets. _'Phew, at least it wasn't the mantas.'_ He thought.

Turning toward a tree, he turned upward and glance back at the hornets again. Jumping off, he aimed at the one to the left and yelled out, "LASER ARROW!" Suddenly, an arrow launched out of his paw-like hand and smashed into the hornet. He aimed and the next one as he landed back on the overboard, but it fired at him and he turned into a dive and ducked to avoid getting hit. He quickly realigned his hand with the hornet and fired, but they charged forward and out of the way, the shot flying into a tree.

Moving his board back down to the ground level, Odd noticed Aelita up ahead being chased by the hornets! She was hit by a laser from the right one in her arm and she grabbed it as it began to spark a little, but the other shot she missed by swinging the overwing up and around to the left. Now with Aelita at an equal level with the two hornets, the first tried to hit her, but it shot the second and it was de-virtualized.

Odd took this opportunity to made one final shot with his laser arrow. It hit staight on and the final hornet was de-virtualized as well. "Wow Aelita, you've improved greatly!" He proclaimed as he approached her on his board.

She nodded. "You too."

"Guys, this isn't time for chit-chat! Just deactivate the tower." Jeremie yelled.

"Uh… good idea." Odd said.

Aelita rubbed her head and nodded, pointing forward. "Well, we'd better hurry, the tower's just up ahead!" She stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi glanced back and saw William still chasing them, XANA's symbol beating in his eyes. He had almost caught up to Ulrich who was right behind her. "Ulrich, hurry up!" She cried.

Ulrich nodded and sped up a little, escaping a swipe from William.

Falling behind, William instantly disappeared and soon appeared in front of them as they fell they the ground. Ulrich looked up and saw William bend both boards until they broke in half as if they were twigs!

Ulrich quickly jumped to his feet and got into a fighting pose. "No way could he ever go that fast!"

Yumi nodded as she stood up as well. "It's XANA, nothing else could cause that." She replied.

William closed in on them and they backed away, sparks flickering between his fingers. He threw a ball of energy at the two and they quickly jumped out of the away, in opposite directions.

William then separated into two parts, the other quickly rushing around them, trapping them. Yumi then noticed a side corridor in the sewers. She ran into it, but turned back and beckoned Ulrich to come. "Ulrich, this way, it's our only chance!" She called out.

The two William's both launched energy balls at Ulrich, but he jumped out of the way and they collided. An electrical current swept through the room just as Ulrich escaped into the corridor, and William was thrown out of commission for a little while, but it didn't last long.

After running through the path a while, a winding staircase leading upward was seen just ahead. Ulrich went up first and opened the door, which cause light to stream into the dark sewers. Then Yumi's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Yumi, Ulrich, where are you!" Jeremie asked.

"Hehe, uh… we just got into a little fight with William, that's all. We had to take a little detour in the sewers though, but we managed to find an exit. What's up on your end?" She asked.

"Well, Odd and Aelita seem to be doing well so far, but no doubt XANA has some plan up his sleeve. Have you managed to figure out what XANA is doing, anyway?"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes."

"You mean…"

"William got possessed by XANA."

Jeremie sighed. "When will he learn?"

"Who? William, or XANA?"

"XANA."

"Oh. Well, he did manage to…" Yumi tried to finish, but she was interrupted by Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi, maybe you should take a look at this!" Ulrich called out.

She quickly rushed up the stairs and saw a familiar looking old house. "Wait, how'd we end up at the hermitage?" Yumi asked.

Suddenly, an energy beam broke through the grass behind them, and William jumped out through the ground. He didn't land though, instead he floated in the air and thrust he hand forward at the two. At that instant his hand glowed gold and an energy beam launched out at them. Unlike the previous energy balls, this beam was like a laser and didn't get thrown and didn't disappear. Ulrich and Yumi quickly ducked for cover, but Yumi's arm was struck as she came down and her cell phone flew out of her hand and slid toward Ulrich.

"What's going on!" Jeremie asked.

"Sorry Jeremie, I'll call you back later."

"Wait, Ulrich, what are you…" But he lost connection.

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Jeremie Belpois_: The computer wiz-kid of the Lyoko crew. Jeremie is the one who watches over the others when they're in Lyoko, making sure that they have vehicles and warning them about monsters, and activating various codes. He sets up the virtualization and materialization processes to make sure it all goes down smoothly. Jeremie also sets up the return-to-the-past mechanism when needed, but hopefully not… He has a crush on Aelita, which is pretty obvious by his reactions when she is in danger, or like when she sprained her ankle. Jeremie just wants to get the anti-virus code, give it to Aelita, and get the super-computer shut down once and for all!

**Note(s)**: So, how was that end? Yes, XANA made a possession, but the "possessed" was a lot stronger than normal. Yeah, many references to former Code Lyoko episodes have been made. Expect more to come.


	3. The Past Returns

**Note(s)**: Meh, yet another update here. I really enjoy writing this fic, so expect to see lots more updates in the future!

**Reviews**: Yet again you see the classical reviews… okay, so maybe it's not so classical, as most people do it. Anyway, wow, yet again I get plenty of reviews. I guess that there are lots more Code Lyoko fanfic lovers than I expected. I guess many CL lovers who join don't post fics, or perhaps this fic is simply better than my others are… I'm not sure which.

_JeremiexAelita 4ever_: Did you actually think that was the end? The way you finished your post it seemed that way, but I'm not sure… well, yeah, I was just worried that some people may think that was the final chapter by what I said, but it doesn't appear that anyone else thought so. The ending of the previous chappie had too many cliffhangers anyway. So, yes, here's the next one!

_Didgi girl_: I'll take that as a complement… XD

_tehrandomkitten_: Uh… he is? I think that most people just logically assume that William will more and likely be one of XANA's next targets to be possessed, so, I guess that's why.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah, same old same old.

* * *

**_Unsolved Mysteries_**

**Chapter 3: The Past Returns**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scanner opened up and smoke poured out of it. Odd almost fell out, but he grabbed onto the edges of it to avoid hitting ground. His cell phone rang. Answering it, he heard Jeremie on the other line. "Odd, get back into the scanner, I'm sending you back in immediately. How could you have been so STUPID!" Jeremie yelled out. "Oh… wait, _who_ am I talking to again?" He added, sarcastically.

"That's not very funny Jeremie. How was I supposed to know there was a tarantula there as well?" Odd asked.

"You _should_ be prepared for ANYTHING! Besides, I told you it was two creepers and a tarantula!" Jeremie proclaimed.

Odd sighed. "Well, I guess I missed that part!" He cried out.

"Just get back in the scanner, FAST, the Scipizoa has almost reached Aelita!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich slipped the mobile into his pocket then quickly rolled out of the way of another energy beam. He rubbed his head and glanced up at the figure towering over them. _'Man, XANA sure has out-done himself this time.'_ Ulrich thought.

"XANA wishes you two incapacitated…" William cried out in a distorted voice.

"Well, tell him we're not too fond of flying, demon creatures who shoot laser beams!" Ulrich cried out.

William just put his hand up and a swirling vortex appeared, then it formed into one large beam and shot straight at Ulrich. "ULRICH!" Yumi cried out.

The teenage boy rolled out of the way, but was pushed back a little from the force of the shot colliding with the ground. Being so close to it, he could feel the heat of the beam that created a hole in the ground. He covered his face and turned away to avoid important body parts from being burnt away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita backed away until her right foot suddenly slipped at an edge and she fell off the side of the platform. Quickly swinging her arm forward, she grabbed onto the ledge to narrowly avoid falling into the abyss below. She saw the tentacles of the Scipizoa trying to reach out for her, but it couldn't grab onto her because she was up against the side of the platform.

She glanced down at the emptiness below, and cried out, "Jeremie, a little help would be nice!" She cried.

The computer geek nodded. "The Scipizoa can't get you there. I'm sending the Overwing now!" He proclaimed as he quickly typed in the code. "Just make sure to land on it and quickly get out of there! I'm also send Odd back in to help. He should be able to buy you some time in order to reach the tower." He nodded and the Overwing appeared underneath her.

She nodded, but before she could comply, her hand slipped and she fell down. "AHHHHH!" She cried out.

Then Aelita landed on top of the Overwing, but she rolled right off. "AELITA!" Jeremie yelled out.

Turning in mid-air, she grabbed onto the edge and climbed back on the vehicle. Jeremie wiped the sweet off his face and gave off a sigh of relief. "Alright Aelita, head for the activated tower! Odd's already finishing off the monsters and is currently waiting for you. Hurry up though, Ulrich and Yumi may be in trouble!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William landed back on the ground, but didn't cease. He lifted his hand up again and a twisted inferno appeared in front of it. Mixing into a golden light, the mist then turned into a beam that shot out at Ulrich. He managed to roll out of the way, but his left hand got caught in the fiery blast!

"UGGH!" He cried out, grasping the wounded hand painfully. The spot where the beam hit, right below the upper-left knuckle, was a white blister! He bit his lip until a red liquid started to slowly leak out. Then, when he couldn't take the pain anymore, he cried out again. "AHHH!"

Yumi screamed. "ULRICH!" She yelled. Running over to him, she knelt by his side and tore a small strip of the bottom of her shirt off.

She quickly wrapped the black material around the wound tightly to try and stop the pain. The tightness of the dressing was painful, but not as painful as when the actual beam hit. Yumi tried to help Ulrich up, but then another shot from William that struck the ground beneath, knocking them back into the wall, alerted her that danger was still behind.

When Ulrich hit the ground, a mobile phone slid out of his pocket. Yumi looked down at it, then glanced back at William. He was approaching them, but he didn't seem to be attacking yet. She quickly swiped the mobile of the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beeping noise surprised Jeremie. "What!" He asked.

A window popped up alerting him of an incoming message from Yumi. "Jeremie, what's going on? I could use a little help here…" She cried out.

"Yumi, where are you?" Jeremie asked.

"Th… the hermitage!"

He gasped. "What are you doing there? You know that a tower's been activated!"

"Uh… well, I kinda' ran into XANA's attack… or, actually, he ran into us."

"Wait, what happened!"

Yumi screamed. "Jeremie, he's getting closer! Hurry up and…" but the connection broke.

"WHAT!" Jeremie cried out. There was no sign of the tracker on Yumi's phone. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fists down into the control panel. "SHOOT! Odd, Aelita, hurry up! Ulrich and Yumi are in a desperate need of help right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Jeremie, I think we are in a desperate need of attention as well!" Odd proclaimed, flipping backwards through the air and firing three shots down at the tarantula. They hit the symbol of XANA head-on, and exploded into pixel trash.

"Odd, this is no time for games. You need to get Aelita to the tower, pronto, ASAP, whatever it takes! Just get her to the tower and fast." Jeremie yelled out.

Odd jumped over to a nearby tree and climbed up with his feline claws. He aimed at a creeper and fired. "Isn't that what I'm doing!" He finally answered.

A pink figure quickly rushed over toward the tall cylinder sphere, now that all the monsters guarding it were destroyed. Odd punched his fist forward in triumph. "YES!" He yelled out.

"Odd, look out behind you!"

"Wha-" but he didn't have time to reply, because he was de-virtualized before knowing what hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi glanced down at the shattered remains of what was once her phone. She looked up and saw William hovering above her. "Huh?" She started to run, but his hands started to spark purple and she was thrown back into the wall, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita stepped forward across the floor of the tower. Rings of panels lit up when she stepped on them. She stepped off of the second one and onto the white section in between that and the center circle.

"HURRY!" Jeremie called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yumi…" Ulrich cried, glancing back as her limp form fell upon the ground.

The symbols beat in William's eyes as he approached the weak boy lying in the grass. William grabbed Ulrich by the scruff of the neck and shocked him, purple electricity bouncing through the edges of his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita rose up toward the platform above, flipping in mid-air and continuing her rise to the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William threw Ulrich across the yard like a rag-doll. His limp body smashed threw the rotting, wooden utility shed, and through the other side of it. He landed in the grass and fell out of consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie quickly typed in a code sequence, as Odd weakly walked into the room. Aelita was already on the top and heading toward the interface now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William glanced at the limp body laying in the grass. He pointing his hand toward Ulrich and charged up energy. He then released it and it flew toward the boy at undeniable speeds! Ulrich looked up weakly as it came towards him, but he didn't have the energy to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita entered the final code, Lyoko. "Tower deactivated." She stated as everything along the edges of the tower disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beam disappeared, and William fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie glanced at Odd. Odd the nodded without saying a word. Jeremie nodded back and turned back to the console. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ He thought. Slamming his finger down on the enter key, he called out, "Return to the past now!"

From the image in the center of the room, a white light erupted out and spread out in all directions, swallowing Odd and Jeremie. It then spread out of the factory and to the hermitage where Ulrich, Yumi, and William lay, then it covered the school and beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita jumped from under the covers in her bed. She grabbed her head painfully. She shook it off and realized that it worked, XANA's plot had been foiled and Ulrich and Yumi had been saved.Or... had they?

She looked around the room, and gasped at the strange site before her. "Wh… what in the world?" She cried out.

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Ulrich Stern_: Ulrich is highly athletic, and skilled in a form of martial arts. Despite this, he isn't very good when it comes to his schoolwork, which he can fall in sometimes. He shares a dorm room with Odd Della Robbia, and loves Yumi Ishiyama. Ulrich usually has trouble talking with her though, but is also just as bad when it comes to Sissy Delmas, whom has been in love with him since nearly Kindergarten.

He is a part of a group dedicated to stopping a super-computer called XANA from destroying the world. Usually though, he has more trouble escaping Sissy's wrath, or dealing with a guy name William (who's in love with Yumi) than taking out a few of XANA's monsters in Lyoko.

Inside Lyoko, Ulrich has the ability to split himself into three parts. He wields a mighty katana, and can run at super-fast-speeds. Jeremie can also load in a motorcycle-like vehicle, cleverly (sarcasm) called the _Overbike_.

**Note(s)**: No, the painful truth will not be revealed yet… o-kay, so it isn't painful, but it's strange nonetheless. So, how was that chapter? Reviews?


	4. Practically Irritating

**Note(s)**: Sorry about the REALLY late update, for any of my fics. I just recently got a great idea for this chapter, though, so I decided to come back and finish it up.

**Review(s)**: Discontinued. Yes, I'm no longer answering reviews here. If I see an important review, I'll just use the new feature to reply to the review.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah, same old same old.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

_**Chapter 4: Practically Irritating**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blaring sensation peaked its way through the shades. A rooster crowed in the distance. Jeremie rolled over, his face falling flat into his pillow. An alarm clock went off, but he just ignored it. He was going to get his sleep today! The annoying ringing persisted. Finally, Jeremie slammed the palm of his hand down on top of it. It stopped.

Jeremie drifted back into his sleep, but then another irritant noise occurred. Someone was slamming his fist into the door. He lifted up his pillow, laid flat into the bed, and covered his head with the pillow, shutting out most of the noise. The knocking stopped for a short while, but then persisted, even harder than before!

Ripping everything off of him, Jeremie slid down to the floor. "Alright already!" He called out, clearly annoyed. The knocking stopped.

He quickly rushed over to the door and opened it. It was Ulrich. "Jeremie, what were you doing!" He asked.

Jeremie groaned. "I was trying to sleep, if you don't mind!"

Ulrich chuckled slightly. "Hehe, well, now isn't really the time to sleep. None of Odd's stuff is in the room, and Aelita's room is completely vacant."

Jeremie's eyes lit up. "WHAT!" He ran back into the room and grabbed a change of clothes, and ran back to Ulrich. "Why didn't you tell me this before!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't answer the door."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright then," Jeremie proclaimed, now finally dressed and walking in the hallways with Ulrich, "they couldn't have gone far. More and likely, this is just one of Odd's practical jokes. First things first: cell phones. Did you try calling them?"

Ulrich nodded. "For Aelita, I didn't even get the acknowledgement that her cell even existed. As for Odd, I couldn't get a hold of him. I'm guessing it was off."

Jeremie sighed. "This is great. Just great! What if XANA attacks? We need Aelita to deactivate the tower!" Suddenly Jeremie thought of something. He turned back to Ulrich. "Wait, Ulrich, you call Yumi. I think I may know where Aelita is. Call me when you get Yumi. If and when I find Aelita, I'll call you and let you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light shined brightly through the window. Yumi just turned away from it and ignored the burning sensation. Her phone was vibrating heavily. She had remembered what happened last time she left the ringer on, and since then she had made sure to turn it off. As she slept soundly, it continued to vibrate. Finally, it subsided. In the screen flashed '1 Missed Call.'

Yumi slept for the next twenty minutes without interruptions. She started to open her eyes, but she was too tired to move and they slipped shut again.

She was half-asleep. The other half being her senses of hearing and touch. She felt the warmth of the blanket wrapped around her, and she felt the hard ground underneath her mattress that lay without a frame or box spring.

She heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. She heard footsteps, and the door opening. She heard her mother talking, but couldn't making out the words. The familiar voice of a boy spoke quickly, and out of breath. She was only able to make out the word "Yumi" from the quick-talking voice. Her mother said something again, and the boy said "Thanks."

She heard footsteps again, and soon they became louder. Then she heard her mother's voice again. "Yumi dear, a friend is here to see you. He seems urgent to talk with you."

Yumi woke with a startle. She sat up and glanced at her cell phone. _'Oh great, I bet it was Ulrich.'_ She thought. "I'll be right down!" She called out.

She quickly changed her clothes, grabbed her backpack, and ran down the stairs. Her mother was at the front door talking with Ulrich. Hiroki and her father were in the kitchen eating breakfast—the former seeming to joke to himself about something. She ran over toward the front door.

"Hey Yumi." He said. "Listen, I need to talk with you. Mind if I do so as we get back to school? I'll probably get a detention for leaving campus this close to school hours if we don't hurry back soon, anyway."

Yumi nodded, and walked out the door. She turned around to see that her mother was already gone. She closed the door behind her, and the two walked back to Kadic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic ran right, Tails right behind him. The Master Emerald shrine was right behind them. Suddenly, the whole screen started shaking heavily. A huge machine rose from behind the Master Emerald Shrine. A giant robotic head thundered above them, and two hands came out of the wall on either side. Tails grabbed Sonic and threw him into the left hand, and then…

"Odd, time for breakfast!" His mother called.

Eggman smashed the robots' left hand down into Tails. Without any rings, because he lost them all on G-Mel, Tails died. Game Over appeared on the screen.

Odd groaned. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, slamming his fists down into the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremie slid down into the entrance and grabbed his scooter. He rode down the sewer path, and turned down another path he saw inside it. Being a sewer, the place was, well… musty, dirty, and stinky. Jeremie just ignored that aspect, and found the place he was looking for. It was dark, but he could make out a staircase up ahead, and a faint light.

He tried to make everything out exactly, but it was too hard to see. He set his scooter up against the sewer wall and walked forward. _'Is that the path Odd and Aelita found?'_ He asked himself.

He was sure that was it, they had pointed it out before. This must've been where Ulrich and Yumi had ended up earlier! Jeremie nodded to himself, and ran up the staircase. At the top, sure enough, was a door. Though, it was actually quite strange. The hermitage was really old, and this door should've been broken down years ago, or at least a little rusty. Rubbing his hand up against it; sure enough, he could tell that it felt brand new.

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. He pushed the door open, and stepped out of the sewer path into a beautiful garden. The sunlight blaze brightly overhead. In a flowerbed just in front of him were purple and blue and red. An amazing sight it was! The house up ahead was even more beautiful. This place was clearly the work of a rich man, or perhaps just an excellent craftsman. How in the world this happened in a day, he couldn't figure out.

In his trademark tone and pose, Jeremie spoke out softly, "This is unbelievable…"

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Yumi Ishiyama_: Yumi is the oldest of the group. She's also a year older than the rest. Yumi is of Japanese heritage, and her parents are from Japan. Yumi is the only member of the Lyoko group at Kadic who's a day student, and lives with her parents. Her parents fight often, which puts pressure on her; having to cope with them AND her younger brother Hiroki. Yumi is in love with Ulrich Stern, but also has a liking for William, a new student at the boarding school.

**Note(s)**: Yes, another random humor scene with Odd. Don't ask me how he got his game back… you don't want to know.


	5. What?

**Author's Note(s)**: Sorry about the EXTREME delay, guys. I was having a hard time on picturing the end of that second scene. Finally, I rushed myself through it to get it done. I ended up finishing the chapter off at three scenes due to the fact that the next scene I am planning fits better there than here. _(P.S. I actually completed this a while ago, and had it on my deviantART account, but I never got around to uploading it here until now.)_

**Disclaimer**: Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, along with anything else relating to Code Lyoko, is copyright to Moonscoop, all rights reserved. The plotline behind this fic is obviously done by me, based on the real series. While it is designed to fit between the episodes 'Deja Vu' and 'Franz Hopper' (any episodes in between don't count because they don't add any serious plot), it is completely fan-made.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

**_Chapter 5: What…?_**

Jeremie slowly walked through the garden, bewildered by the strange site. Despite the ruins that the Hermitage was only a day or two ago, it was now in tip-top shape. The garden was blooming with flowers, the house looked in almost perfect condition, and the fence was completely rid of vines.

He walked though the garden and passed a flowerbed filled with red and white roses, noticing how each of them was already blooming. This would've been impossible to do overnight, unless someone could afford to buy completely pre-bought flowers to fill an entire garden. Even then, it would've taken a long time to individually plant each and every flower.

Shocked at the site, Jeremie was startled to here his cell phone ring. He stumbled to get it out of his pocket. Finally, he flipped it open, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" He asked.

He heard a familiar voice on the other line, speaking in a surprised tone. The voice was clearly masculine, deep but not too deep, and had a slight accent… something he didn't bother determining, though, because he knew who it was.

"Jeremie, its Ulrich. We've found Odd, but you're not going to believe _where_ we found him." Ulrich proclaimed.

Jeremie chuckled slightly. "Ulrich, you're not going to believe what I found, either."

_**XXXXX**_

Aelita looked around the small bedroom, still very surprised at her present location. She seemed to recall seeing the room before, but couldn't remember where it was. She grabbed her head with her left hand and closed her eyes, trying to remember where it was that she had seen this place. _'Wait a minute…'_ She thought.

She quickly jumped to her feet and took a quick glance around the room. The bed was right behind her, which she mysteriously woke up in. Above it was a picture of a large tree and next to the bed was a computer desk. The headrest for the bed was up against the left side of the desk, and the desk was just to the left of a window that looked out over the back garden. On the opposite wall, in the corner next to the door, a work-desk was set up. Papers were carelessly strewn about it. Just to the left of that desk was a dresser, with a small doll hanging off the edge up on the corner. Next to the dresser to the left was another window, and in the front of the room was the door. The door was just to the right of the work-desk, but it sat in a position so that one wouldn't get smacked in the back by sitting at the desk. Finally, just to the right of the door, there was a small pink basket full of dirty laundry.

Aelita looked around with a puzzled look on her face. _'This isn't my room…'_ She thought. It clearly wasn't her room, and she wondered where she was and whose room she WAS in. Still, though, some strange feeling was pushing around inside her mind, telling her that it was hers.

Curiously, she walked over to the north window and glanced outside. A beautiful garden could be seen outside, but it looked strangely familiar. She noticed a fence surrounding the yard, and remembered more about the place. She clearly recognized this place from somewhere, but she could not remember exactly where it was. She sat back down on the bed again, but then noticed the picture sitting above it. _'Wait a minute, I know that picture.'_

After taking one more glance at it, she gasped. "No way…" She said softly out loud. "I'm at the hermitage!"

Aelita was even more puzzled at this startling revelation. _'Wait, this all must be a dream. Perhaps even a trick by XANA! He's done that before…'_ She thought to herself, remembering the time that XANA tried to trick her into going to Sector Five to try and find the origin of the strange visions, only to get caught by the Scipizoa.

Deciding that that was the case, she stood up—figuring that it'd be best to look around. She glanced toward the window and noticed someone wandering around the garden. _'Wait a second, that's Jeremy!'_ She told herself.

She ran to the door of the room and opened it. She rushed along down the hallway, and quickly rushed down the stairs. She ran to the front door just as a man walked up and opened it. "Hello, who might you be?" He asked.

A startled voice then spoke, clearly surprised. "Um… I'm Jeremie, and I thought…"

The man chuckled a bit. "Perhaps you've thought wrong, then. I don't remember seeing you here, before…"

Aelita snuck through and quickly interrupted him. Grabbing Jeremie's hand, she looked up at him and smiled. "Uh… he's a friend of mine."

Both Jeremie and the mystery man looked surprised. If she was correct about this, then she knew exactly what was wrong… oh, she hoped that he would buy it.

The man finally nodded in agreement. "Alright, then, run along a chat with him for a bit—but you must complete your studies soon, so make it quick."

He walked off and into another room, and Aelita quickly dragged Jeremie outside. "Aelita, wait! What's--"

She shook her head. "No, we can't stay here. I don't know any more than you do, but what I do know is… we've got to get to the factory!"

She led Jeremie into the backyard and straight into the tunnel again. Jeremie remained surprised, but followed her, anyway. His determination to get to the bottom of this was greater than that of his surprise over the whole situation.

_**XXXXX**_

Heading back to Kadic, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd walked along the side of the street, trying to avoid attention. After they left the house, Odd took a small, square object out of his pocket. He flipped it opened and turned it on.

Yumi, whom was standing between Odd and Ulrich, heard a noise. She glanced at Odd with surprise. "Wait, you're still playing that thing?" she asked.

Odd chuckled slightly. He nodded. "Yup, found it in my pocket when I woke up this morning. I must've forgotten to take it out when I was transferred into Lyoko."

Ulrich moved around to the other side of Odd and glanced at the game. He chuckled slightly. "Heh, even time travel doesn't keep you from games, does it?"

Odd shook his head. "Nope, it doesn't," he answered—his eyes still practically glued to the screen.

Ulrich's mobile than rang. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello," he asked.

The answer was rather surprising. He nodded. "We're on our way."

Ulrich glanced over at Yumi, then at Odd. "Guys, apparently we need to pay a little visit to Lyoko."

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Odd Della Robbia_: A light-heartened kid. Odd is… well, odd. As the jokester of Team Lyoko, Odd enjoys throwing off sarcastic remarks, practical jokes, and general annoyances. When it comes down to Odd, nothing is unreasonable. He seems to really like the color 'purple' for some reason.

In Lyoko, Odd takes on a feline approach. With high endurance, Odd stretches his limits. He has a special attack known as 'Laser Arrow,' in which an arrow shoots out of his hand to attack enemies. He also has a shield he can use, and can even see visions. He rides on a custom board made by Jeremie called the 'Overboard.'


	6. The Wierdness Unfolds

**Author Note(s)**: Well, considering the fact that it took me FOREVER to get the previous chapter complete, I decided to get two done in one blow. Sorry about the long wait, guys… heh… my bad. To make it up—here's Chapter 6 right away.

**Disclaimer**: Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, and anything else related to the Code Lyoko, is copyright to Moonscoop 2003-2006, all rights reserved. The only thing _I_ own is the plot to this fic, and that's about it.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

**_Chapter 6: The Weirdness Unfolds_**

The elevator door opened up and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd—whom was still playing his game—stepped out of it. Aelita and Jeremie were already here. Aelita was peeking at the screen over Jeremie's shoulder. Jeremie himself was typing as fast as he possibly could.

Curious as to what was going on, Ulrich opened his mouth. "So what's up, Einstein?" he asked.

Jeremie's seat spun towards them, and he stepped down to the ground. Aelita came up right behind him. "I think I've uncovered exactly what is happening." He proclaimed.

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, things have been a little strange around here…"

Jeremie nodded back in reply. "Correct." He went back over to the console and starting typing again. Bits of information scrolled along the screen. "Apparently, somehow the return-to-the-past mechanism has been modified. It has the incorrect time in place, and I cannot change it back from here."

Odd looked up from his game for just a second. "Wait, so you're saying that the time is set incorrectly, so now it transported us back from _that_ time instead of our own?"

Jeremie nodded. "Somehow, it was reset to two years prior."

Yumi backed up in surprise. "Wait, you mean… we're two years in the past!"

"Yes," Jeremie said, "we've been transported two years in the past."

Ulrich chuckled a bit. "Well, that explained it. It was pretty obvious we were in the past, but now we know how far and also what caused it. Only problem is… how do we fix it?"

Jeremie smiled. "Why, it's simple. You go to Sector Five, and Aelita hacks into the super computer's database and resets the time. I'll try and put a lock on it to keep XANA out from now out, but first you need to get it reset."

Odd sighed, clearly waiting for that magic word. "Oh, how did I just know that this would end up in a Lyoko trip?" he asked.

Aelita grinned slyly. "Apparently you made a lucky guess," she commented.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Yeah… lucky… that's me," he said sarcastically.

_**XXXXX**_

Jeremie surveyed everything as it occurred. Ulrich stepped into the left scanner, and Jeremie called out, "Transfer, Ulrich." 

The scanner doors shut—Odd in the right, Ulrich in the left. Jeremie continued. "Transfer, Odd."

The scanners began to work their magic. The yellow beams flashed along the insides of them. "Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd."

Jeremie quickly finished up. He slammed his finger onto the Enter button on the console. "Virtualization!" he yelled out.

**_XXXXX_**

Inside Lyoko, at the center of the forest sector, the forms of Odd and Ulrich appeared. They fell and landed on the ground. Odd touched the grass beneath his feet—though he couldn't actually feel a thing in this virtual universe.

Ulrich turned around just as Yumi and Aelita landed behind them. He chuckled a bit. "Wow, good timing."

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, we're getting be— " she began, but Jeremie interrupted her.

"Here come your vehicles!" He called out. The three vehicles appeared right in front of them. The Overwing—a large, round board with a handle sticking up out of it, was on the left. The Overbike—an unusual, one-wheeled bike-like thing, appeared in the middle. Lastly, on the right, the Overboard—a purple floating board—appeared.

Instead of heading straight to his board, Ulrich turned back to Yumi. "What where you about to say?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head. "Never mind, it was nothing important." She quickly ran forward and hopped onto the Overwing—darting off quickly. Odd jumped onto the Overboard, and Aelita got on behind him.

Ulrich shook it out of his mind and jumped onto the Overbike. He revved the engines, and charged forward—eager to catch up with the others.

They raced along in a V formation. Ulrich rode the Overbike on the pathway below, not willing to break into flight mode just yet. Yumi took the left, flying just above Ulrich's height, but a little ways away. Odd took the right, with Aelita grabbing on tight.

"As usual," Jeremie called out, "head for the edge of the sector. I'll call up the sphere when you reach it."

Ulrich nodded. "Let's just hope we don't run into any of XANA's cronies. He probably knows what we're up to, and he wouldn't want us to get everything fixed up."

"Hmm," Odd thought out loud, "when's the last time he did?"

"Well… speaking of XANA," Jeremie called out from the computer console, "watch out. A swarm of hornets is on the way!"

Ulrich glanced back and saw about a dozen hornets flying straight towards them. He turned back forward and shook his head. "He never gives up, does he?"

**_XXXXX_**

The pathway split into a V-shape ahead. One path went off at an angle to the left, and another to the right. Ulrich charged his bike straight ahead, though, going off of the path right in the middle. He switched his bike into flight mode and soared into the air.

Curving upwards, he made a quick turn around and aimed straight for the pack of flying hornets. He removed his katana with his right hand and slashed through two of them as they passed by.

Yumi turned her Overwing around. She called out jokingly to Ulrich, saying, "Hey, you can't have all the fun!"

Removing her fans, one in each hand, she threw them forward. They flew through the air like a couple of boomerangs. In total they knocked out five of the hornets from the batch.

Now it was Odd's turn. He aimed his board straight at a tree, and went up along it. He turned his head upward—er, backward, and aimed his hand at the swarm of hornets. "Laser arrow!" he called out, grabbing his wrist with his left hand.

As he did this, and arrow shot out of his hand and smashed through a hornet. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He straightened out his board at a more even level. "Hey Aelita, I was wondering… where were you and Jeremie, anyway?"

Aelita was still holding onto Odd, trying to be sure not to fall off. Admittedly, though, she was really more afraid of Odd himself than the thought of falling. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

Odd nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Aelita opened her mouth, but suddenly a hornet approached them. It aimed its stinger straight at them. "Duck!" she called out.

Odd looked up, surprised. "What! A… duck?"

Aelita shook her head. "No, duck!" she cried, pointing at the hornet over to the left of them.

Odd watched as the hornet aimed at them and fired its laser. "Oh, that kind of 'duck,'" he said.

Odd quickly aimed the board down, giving them just enough room to get underneath the laser shot of the hornet. The shot barely missed Odd's head.

He then quickly spun his upper torso around and aimed at the scavenging hornet. "Laser arrow!" he called out. The arrow shot out, piercing the symbol on the hornet's forehead. It exploded.

"That was close," Aelita said, relieved.

Odd nodded. "Yup, but we made it."

Yumi and Ulrich rejoined them, having finished up the rest of the hornets. "Well, that was pretty easy." Ulrich stated.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me. Odd almost got me _killed_!" She stated.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Jeremie called out. "You need to reach the end of the sector before XANA sends more monsters."

Ulrich nodded, and waved forward. "He's right, let's get going. We don't have any time to waste.

**_XXXXX_**

Back at the hermitage, a mysterious figure watched there every move—tracking them down from a separate computer. It was an elderly man, probably in his late forties. He had grayish brown hair, a mustache, and a pair of gray-tinted glasses that blocked anything from seeing inside them. 

He smiled slyly. An unusual symbol flashed on his forehead. He watched as the four figures ran towards the sector's end. "You kids have outdone yourselves this time… but in the end, you know it is all futile. I will win in the end." He chuckled slightly as they reached their destination.

Yumi arrived first, and glanced back at her friends. Ulrich was just behind her, only arriving a few seconds after. Odd ran up to them next, followed quickly by Aelita. Yumi nodded, satisfied at how things were looking. "Alright, we're here, Jeremie!" she called out.

"Good work, guys," Jeremie called out. "Just let me input the code, and you're good to go."

Odd found this to be the perfect chance to get his information. He turned over toward Aelita. "Hey, Aelita, you never did tell me what happened to you."

This caught Yumi's interest. She looked up when hearing Odd's comment, and looked over at Aelita. "Yeah, what _did_ happen to you, anyway?" she asked.

Aelita shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't really know exactly. Somehow I ended up at the Hermitage, in an upstairs bedroom. I could've sworn I saw Franz Hopper. Jeremie thinks that he apparently had a daughter, and since we reset the program to send me straight back to Earth, he thinks that it dropped me off in place of a random person who died, because it didn't know where else to put me."

Ulrich chuckled a bit. "Well, that sounds very interesting. Of course we all know that you couldn't possibly have been there at the actual time—we all know that you were actually in Lyoko back then. In fact, that was before we even met you."

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, we never found you up until soon after Odd came to Kadic."

Aelita sighed. "Well, I know that is the case, but… I don't know. It just felt all too real. I felt as if… I was in my own room… I don't know what to think of it."

Odd put on a look of surprise. "What? How can that…" he tried to say, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Alright guys, here it comes!" Jeremie called out. The word 'Scipio' was written on his screen.

Yumi looked up as a ball with XANA's symbol flew from nowhere. It came around, wrapped itself around them, and then disappeared back into the abyss of endless hexadecimal coding…

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Franz Hopper_: Franz Hopper is the creator of Lyoko and everything within. He is also said to be the creators of both XANA and Aelita. However, is there something missing that we do not know about this scientist? Franz Hopper lived in the hermitage, and also kept a diary of his findings in Lyoko. Jeremie is currently attempting to use this diary to find Aelita's anti-virus to rid the world of XANA once and for all. Rumor has it that Franz Hopper is currently trapped within Carthage inside of Lyoko.

**SPOILER WARNING!**

_In the Season 2 episode 'Franz Hopper,' XANA created a polymorphic clone and made it look like Franz. He used this clone to trick the Lyoko crew into falling into a trap. Luckily, Jeremie figured it out, and came back to the rescue just in time. It is here when they realize that the real Franz Hopper was trapped in Lyoko._


	7. Future Tense

**Author's Note(s)**: Well, I finally decided to continue my fiction again. Yeah, I know it's been a while. Sorry guys, I've been rather busy… heh…

**Disclaimer**: Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and anything else related to Code Lyoko, are copyright to Moonscoop.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

**_Chapter 7: Future Tense_**

The very interior room of Lyoko looked out upon the small ball that floated through the air. It flew down in the center of the room and let it's passengers off right at the very center. The room was completely round, with blue walls on all sides. The floor looked just like a tower, with the symbol of XANA clearly visible on the floor.

Despite the fact that there was no exit at first sight, looking around, one could see a pathway leading off into the wall towards the bottom of the XANA symbol on the floor. Odd was looking straight into it, with Ulrich to his right, Aelita to his left, and Yumi directly behind him.

Without saying a word, all of them quickly found the path and ran up to it. The wall opened up, a long winding path through. Jeremie called out to them from outside of the virtual world. "Alright, guys, the countdown is set. Make sure to find the key, and fast!"

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stepped out into the room, to the sight of… nothing. The key was on the completely opposite side of the room, but there was absolutely no floor between the exit and the entrance to the room. There were only the two square platforms inside the room, and both were the ones previously noted.

"Well," Ulrich began, "I wonder how we are going to get out of this one."

Odd walked up to the edge of the platform on the left side and sat down along it. He gripped the edge of the platform with his hands and hung down, but felt himself dropping down. His right hand lost its grip and fell to his side. "Whoa," he called out, the only thing left to hold him being one hand.

Yumi quickly rushed to the edge and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out of the abyss. Odd rolled back onto solid ground. "Well, that didn't work…" he stated.

Aelita shook her head in wonder. "Well, there's got to be some way to cross!" She proclaimed. "How are we going to get through, though?"

A bit curious, Ulrich walked over to the right side of the platform, and right up to the edge. Suddenly, a platform shot up from the abyss below. Ulrich backed up a bit in surprise, and fell away from the edge. He looked back as the platform immediately fell down again.

Yumi blinked in surprise. "An invisible maze?" she asked, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Jeremie's warning signal made them quickly rethink their strategy. "Hurry up guys, your time's going down fast. Only two minutes left!"

Odd quickly got back up on his feet and raced over to the edge of the platform, the new platform rising back out again. "Come on guys, let's get going!" He called out, jumping over to the next platform.

Everyone else nodded, and hastily followed Odd.

**_XXXXX_**

Odd flipped forward and landed directly onto the center of the platform. Ulrich and Yumi promptly followed, with Aelita tailing in behind. They were now at the very center of the chamber. However, they soon realized that they were quite as close as they had hoped…

"Awe man," Odd proclaimed as he tried balancing himself at the edge of the platform. "I was hoping we were done with this already…"

Yumi laughed and pulled Odd away from the edge. "Come on, Odd, you really expect XANA to make it that easy?" She asked, sarcastically.

Odd shrugged his shoulder. "Heh, well, a guy can hope, can't he?"

"You'd best not hope for something that won't happen," Jeremie called out. "Forget that, though, you're surrounding by Creepers on all sides! Watch your backs out there."

Aelita quickly ran to the center of the platform, while the others surrounding her. Ulrich quickly removed his saber and glanced around the room. However, he saw no monsters in sight. "Uh, Jeremie, I don't see any Creepers…" he proclaimed.

Yumi walked up to the edge opposite of Odd, towards the direction that they came, and glanced down. Suddenly, and shot came flying straight up. It whizzed past Yumi's face, and she promptly backed up away from the platform.

Ulrich heard the shot, and quickly spun around. "Yumi!" he called out.

Ulrich ran up to her, but she pushed herself up on her own. Jeremie chuckled slightly. "There's your confirmation, Ulrich!" he called out. "Now hurry up and dispatch them—you've only got one minute remaining!"

The Creepers crawled up the sides of the platform. There were four of them—one on each side. Odd took it rather positively. "Well, then, this ought to be fun," he proclaimed. "Four against three…? That sounds perfect to me!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes as the legs of the monsters became visible along the edge of the platform. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Odd. You can actually count! That makes me feel so much better," he proclaimed sarcastically.

Odd chuckled a bit. "Thanks, I knew it would help. Ah, nobody can get enough of me, huh?"

Aelita pointed toward the edge in front of Odd. "Watch out, here they come," she proclaimed—a Creeper peeking its head out over the side of the platform.

**_XXXXX_**

"Impact!" Ulrich's saber pierced through the head of the Creeper as it peeked up over the edge. It exploded on the spot, but its tail fell into the abyss before it was able to disappear.

He heard a scream behind him, and quickly spun around to see a Creeper approaching Aelita. He dashed back over to her and cut through the Creeper, destroying it.

Odd and Yumi managed to take out the other two Creepers and retreated to the center of the platform. "What do we do now?" Yumi asked.

"Guys," Jeremie called out, "you'd better hurry yourselves up down there! Get to the switch, quickly!"

Odd glanced over at Ulrich and nodded. Ulrich nodded in return, and turned to Yumi and Aelita. "Stand back, you guys." They listened and backed away. Aelita glanced at Yumi curiously, but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Odd dashed toward Ulrich and jumped into the air. Ulrich held out his hands and Odd stepped down on top of them lightly. Ulrich flung his hands upward and behind him, and Odd went flying over the gap and to the platform.

The countdown on Jeremie's screen read ten seconds when Odd slammed his palm onto the switch. The door opened, and all the platforms in the room rose up. The exact alignment from the start to the end was right, left, left, forward, forward, right, forward, right.

Jeremie congratulated them as Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi finished going along the path. "Nice work, guys! Good, quick thinking, Odd and Ulrich."

Odd nodded and bowed. "Why thank you, Jeremie. It was my finest hour!"

Ulrich groaned. "Quit your mumbling and get on with it. We've got to get that information, and quickly."

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah, hurry up, guys. Head for the Celestial Sphere, and hurry up. The faster you get there, the quicker we can get time aligned back properly."

**_XXXXX_**

The elevator lowered and stopped right in front of another platform. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were standing on the elevator, but quickly jumped over to the next platform ahead. They ran out through the doorway in front of them, and out into the area known as the Celestial Sphere.

This is the outer edge of Carthage. It is a large, round sphere, with four openings around it that led into the Way Towers. 'Way Towers,' as they are called, are towers within one of the four outer sectors of Lyoko that allowed a person to travel to one of the other three sectors.

The path ended a short ways ahead, and nothing but an abyss surrounded it. Aelita rushed to the end of the platform, and a viewing screen appeared. She used her hands to scroll through the various files to see if she could uncover anything.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd simply waited behind while she was working on it. However, they armed there weapons, ready to fight. "The mantas should be coming out any minute now," Ulrich proclaimed.

Sure enough, from the outer surroundings of Carthage, three flying mantas came out. "Here come your vehicles!" Jeremie called out. The Overboard and Overwing appeared to the right of the platform, and the Overbike appeared just to the left of it.

The three of them hopped onto their proper vehicles—Odd on the Overboard, Yumi on the Overwing, and Ulrich on the Overbike—and flew off toward the mantas ahead. Aelita stayed behind to search for the required data.

"Keep the mantas distracted while Aelita searched for the code," Jeremie called out. "Remember, Aelita can't get devirtualized!"

The mantas flew in a V-Formation and starting shooting beams at Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Odd aimed his hand at the center mantas back and fired three shots. They hit the XANA symbol dead on, destroying the monster. "Yeah, yeah, Einstein, that's what we're doing!" he stated in reply.

"Well, be careful!" Jeremie yelled back. "Aelita can't last long on her own. More importantly, though, the Scyphozoa is undoubtedly still around. If it appears, you must stop it!"

Odd nodded in reply. "Off course, you got me! I'm all over it."

"Jeremie, I got the data," Aelita called out from the platform. "However, I seem to have a little problem," she finished.

"Aelita, what's going on?!" He demanded. However, upon seeing it on the screen, he cried out, "Oh no!"

Down on the platform where Aelita stood, a large, pink squid-like monster was chasing her. She backed away toward the edge, but quickly stopped when she was forced to balance herself along it. The Scyphozoa wrapped it's tentacles around her and lifted her into the air. The remaining two tentacles were placed at both the left and right side of her head.

"Aelita!" Jeremie cried out. "Guys, hurry up. The Scyphozoa has captured Aelita!"

The squid-like Scyphozoa was a monster XANA created to capture something, and steal data from it. One time it had taken a fragment of Yumi's DNA code, but most of the time it tries to steal Aelita's memory. If the Scyphozoa is stopped before the process is completed, all the information it stole is returned to the owner.

Right now, the Scyphozoa had again taken hold of Aelita, and was slowly draining away her memory. She could do nothing to stop it, as the process makes her completely immobile. Cutting the Scyphozoa's tentacles will cause it to lose hold of the captured person. It could also lose its grip if it was attacked in its jelly-like head.

Numerous attacks have hit the head, which is also the location of its "eye." If the Eye of XANA is hit on any of the monsters, the monster takes greater damage than normal. The Eye of XANA for the Scyphozoa is located on its forehead. However, despite how many times it had been hit in the past, the Scyphozoa was never destroyed.

Having now turned around on his board, Odd now raced back towards Aelita. He aimed his hand toward the Scyphozoa's head. "Laser Arrow!" he called out.

Three arrows struck the squid-like monster in the head. The monster backed away a little bit, but the monster clearly wasn't fazed by this attack. It didn't let go of Aelita, either. Odd shot a few more arrows at it, and now it started to take the heat.

It dropped Aelita and backed away a bit. It recovered from the attack after a few seconds, though, and floated closer to Aelita again—who was now standing up again. As it reached out its tentacles toward her, Ulrich flew in on his Overbike and slashed downward across the tentacles of the Scyphozoa, cutting them off completely.

The Scyphozoa retreated, and Aelita quickly got back to the monitor. "Whew, nice save," Jeremie called out."

Aelita finished her modifications to the coding, and the screen disappeared. "Alright, Jeremie, you're back in now. The timetables have been reset, now, so the return to the past should work fine now."

Jeremie nodded and quickly typed the code into his computer, not worrying about having the others get out of Lyoko first. "Alright, then, here goes nothing. Return to the past now!" he called out. His index finger pressed down onto the Enter key on his keyboard, and a bright ball of light consumed all.

_**XXXXX**_

Back in the school, Jeremie arrived at the infirmary where Odd and Ulrich were waiting. Ulrich was standing there, looking straight at Jeremie, but Odd was standing their and playing his game. "Is she alright?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich nodded. "According to the nurse, it's only a mild sprain. It should heal up in a few days. Until then, though, Aelita will have to use a pair of crutches to support her, and she shouldn't walk around too much," he explained.

Jeremie gave off a sigh of relief, just as Aelita walked out using her new pair of crutches. Upon coming out, though, she came to the surprise of everyone's expressions. "Wow, I didn't expect such a warm welcome," she said.

"Are you alright, Aelita," Jeremie asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. However, I was hoping to not have to go through this a second time…"

Jeremie nodded, but then he remembered something. He slapped his face from his foolishness, and looked back up at the others. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I'm going to need your guys' help a little later. Meet me in my room later, and I'll explain everything that happened."

Aelita nodded. "Alright, I'll try and get over there."

"Sounds good to me," Ulrich stated. "I'll get Yumi later, but right now I need to get to class."

Ulrich and Odd turned to leave, but then Ulrich heard a familiar voice behind him. "Ah, what a pity," the voice called out.

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie turned back down the hallway, and saw none other that Elizabeth Delmas, better known by the nickname 'Sissy.'

She trudged down the hallway with her wide smirk along her face. Her two cronies—Herve and Nicolas—were following along as usual. She walked passed Jeremie and glanced over at Aelita. Her smirk widened. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a maiden in need of rescuing. Did your Jeremie come here to save you?"

Ulrich groaned. "We don't need any of your smooth talk, Sissy. None of us are in the mood right now," he proclaimed.

Sissy laughed. "Awe, don't worry Ulrich dear, you'll have your own chance soon enough. Once I fall, I know who will be there to catch me…"

Aelita chuckled a bit. "Yeah, so do I. That'd be Herve over there, right? Or maybe even Nicolas?"

That got Sissy's attention. She snorted and trudged off, Herve and Nicolas following behind. Before they left, though, Ulrich thought he heard Herve mumble something on the lines of "I could agree with that" … Nah, that couldn't be.

Ulrich continued making his way for his class, and Jeremie took Aelita in the opposite direction. Odd was so caught up in his game that he didn't see everyone leave. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up.

Odd jumped up and through his fists into the air. "Yahoo!" he called out. Just then, he noticed that everyone was gone. "W-wait, where did everybody go?" He looked in both directions, and then finally ran off in the direction Ulrich went. "Wait!" He called out as he ran.

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas_: Elizabeth is the daughter of the Kadec Academy principle, but prefers to go by the name "Sissy." She often uses her cunning to get her father to do her bidding. Sissy is the local brat of Kadec, and often teases other students. Though she treats the Lyoko crew badly, she secretly wants to be apart of their group. She also has a soft spot for Ulrich, and no one is able to shut her up about it.


	8. Realizations

**Author Note(s)**: Oh yes, I did conclude Odd's little back story of trying to beat that particular video game. In case you don't know yet, yes, the game was in fact Sonic Advance 3. Considering how much of a Sonic fan I am, I couldn't write a Code Lyoko fanfic without making a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog somewhere in there. As for the message board he was on, let's just say that it was "The Sonic Stadium" and leave it at that, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita are all the property of Code Lyoko, and therefore are copyright to Moonscoop. Sonic Advance 3 is copyright to SEGA/Sonic Team, which is referenced in this fic. Note that this isn't a crossover—Odd is playing the game throughout the entire fan-fiction.

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

_** Chapter 8: Realizations**_

Jeremie's fingers were all over the keyboard, typing as fast as he could move his fingers. Virtual 'search bots' scoured the databases, checking for anything out of place. Everything came back clean. Nothing more in the programming had been changed or modified.

Jeremie sat back in his seat and gave of a sigh of relief. "All's clear," he reported.

Yumi and Odd were standing nearby when suddenly the door opened. Yumi backed up in surprise. "Huh? She asked.

Jeremie jumped from his seat, but only to find Aelita and Ulrich walking in. He'd only materialized them out from Lyoko seconds ago, but… How'd they get up here so quickly? He pondered this as they reported.

"All's clear inside Lyoko, too." Ulrich proclaimed boldly.

Jeremie raised his eyebrow. "Well you guys certainly managed to get up here pretty quick."

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Technology—it helps."

Aelita sighed. She was still bracing herself with the crutch that the nurse gave her. Her ankle still plagued her, but it was healing quickly—just as anticipated. "So did we get any new info out of this?" She asked.

Jeremie nodded. "Yup, we got lots," he explained.

Aelita momentarily backed away, stunned. "W-what...?" she asked.

The young scientist grinned. "I just learned that we still have many unsolved mysteries about Lyoko, Franz Hopper, and XANA." His grin widened. "There are still many things we don't know, but we can uncover it… together."

Odd now stood up and walked toward Jeremie. "Well now that that's over with, Jeremie, mind if I borrow your computer?" he asked.

Jeremie looked up in surprise. "Why do you want to borrow my computer? Well, I guess you can..."

Odd nodded in reply. "Thanks!" he stated. He quickly rushed over to the console and reached underneath for a small, black bag. He unzipped it and took out Jeremie's laptop. Odd then went and seated himself down next to the holographic display of Lyoko in the center of the room, immediately typing away.

Ulrich glanced curiously at Odd, eying him suspiciously. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," he replied. "I just decided to take this time to brag at a few people online about my superior game mastery."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "So what, you finally beat that game you were playing? Well that's certainly a big accomplishment," she stated sarcastically.

Odd scrolled read through the topic on the message board he was reading through, until something caught his eye. "What… no, it can't be!"

"Is there something wrong?" Aelita asked.

Odd whimpered. "No, it took me forever to beat it, and now I learn that it's not even the true final boss?!" Odd through his hands up into the air and cried out. "Curse you, Sonic Team! CURSE YOU!!!"

The others just burst into laughter as Odd fell to the ground and whined over it all.

_**XXXXX**_

The figure in the ruined form of The Hermitage stood by and watched the five kids through the computer screen. He smiled delightfully. "You kids may have one this battle, but the war is not over. My plans are still in motion, and it cannot be stopped. Soon, the world will be mine, as it was destined from the beginning."

A symbol seen often inside of Lyoko flashed on the forehead of the figure. He made his way toward the door and outside into the garden. "Now, to set the final part of the plan into motion," the man said. "Resistance is futile. My plans will succeed, and you destroyed." He laughed as he walked through the thickness of the forest and disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter Profile**:

_XANA_: The entity within Lyoko set on destroying the world. XANA is a program developed by Franz Hopper to destroy Carthage, AKA, 'Sector 5.' However, somehow XANA went rogue, and instead changed his means on using Carthage to take over the world. XANA lives within Sector 5, known only as 'Carthage,' and controls all within Lyoko. By activating a 'tower' within Lyoko, he is able to use his ghosts to control things on earth. However, those five kids—Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, always foil his plans and deactivate the tower before his plot can be finished off. If only he could take them out first…


End file.
